


Sweet Creature

by Kivea



Series: k2 Week [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dullahan - Freeform, Dullahan!Kenny, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairy Tale Creatures, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 5: Fairy Tale [indie]Kyle let out a deep breath as he was approached by one of his co-workers for a favour. There was a fae in the shop, and too many of them got nervous around the mysterious creatures that looked so much like them. He didn’t understand why. You would think growing up in a world imbued with the creatures would make people less ignorant, and yet...Here he was, requested to assist a Dullahan at the front counter.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Nichole Daniels/Stan Marsh (implied)
Series: k2 Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> My music choices for this one were a little less exactly to the mark I guess?? I used some of my favourite indie songs, and then some less 'indie' songs that fit the tone still. 
> 
> I had Four Winds, Road To Joy, and From a Balance Beam by Bright Eyes, Sweet Creature by Harry Styles, and I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie bcs it makes me think k2 so much.

Kyle let out a deep breath as he was approached by one of his co-workers for a favour. There was a fae in the shop, and too many of them got nervous around the mysterious creatures that looked so much like them. He didn’t understand _why_. You would think growing up in a world imbued with the creatures would make people less ignorant, and yet... 

Here he was, requested to assist a Dullahan at the front counter. 

He walked through the shop; a clothing store that he worked at part time to assist with his college fees. He could see the fae before he got there; a lone person standing, orange parka round his shoulders with a fur lined hood that lead to nothingness. Kyle didn’t even spot the head until he was at the counter. 

The asshole had put it on the counter. No wonder the girl who’d approached him looked a little spooked. 

“Can I help you?” 

The body turned, and the hand that was on top of the blonde hair moved to spin the head round as well. 

Big, blue eyes stared back at him, framed by a lazy, gap-toothed smile. It was an attractive face, he had to admit, though he was a little too busy being annoyed at having to deal with him in the first place. Though it was unfair; it wasn’t his fault that useless girl didn’t know how to deal with people who weren’t other useless girls. 

“Hey,” he greeted. “I’m looking for a new jacket. I was hoping someone could help me?” 

“Right,” Kyle resisted the urge to sigh, eyes moving from the face to the body that stood next to it, eyeing the ratty orange parka. Judging from the mysterious brown stain on the pocket, Kyle guessed that once upon a time it was a different shade of orange. “Do you need me to take you to the jackets?” 

“Well,” hands moved to pick up the head and Kyle had to admit, it was a little freaky. “I need something kind of...specific.” 

“Alright. What do you need?” 

“I want one like this.” 

He watched – and tried not to allow any discomfort to show on his face – as the hands dropped the head on the empty neck. They struggled as one held his blonde hair to keep his head suspended, the other moving to pull at the large collar that framed the jacket. 

“See, when it was new and not, like, ratty as fuck, it used to support me, yeah? When I zipped it all the way, and had the hood up.” 

“You...want one that’ll hold your...?” 

“You can finish your sentence, dude. I won’t be offended.” 

He flushed at being called out so blatantly. “You want one to hold your head in place?” 

“I’m so offended.” 

He glared at the cheeky smile spread across the blonde’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes, sir. I’ll...see what we can do. Follow me.” 

He expected to show the blonde to the jackets and that be that. He wasn’t so lucky. 

They arrived at the right section and he began to comb through what was there, pulling out one that was really quite similar to the one he’d had before. Instead of a strange, off-orange colour, it was black with toggles and zips in orange instead, looking a little sleeker. 

“What about this?” 

The blonde hummed thoughtfully, tucking his head under his arm to free up one hand to inspect the jacket. “It’s a pretty nice material...” 

“We have a few that are similar to what you’re looking for, though...I don’t know how well they’ll hold.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think it would be easy. This is a human clothing store. I doubt they design them with my kind in mind.” 

Before he could second guess himself and correct his impulsiveness, Kyle found himself asking: “Why did you pick a human clothing store instead of a fae one?” 

Shoulders shrugged, causing the head to bob with the movement. “Something different, I guess. Fae clothes have some many complicated things and design choices, and even there I’m a rare kind. Human clothes are simple. I like them.” 

“Well, if you need anything else, let me know, alright?” 

The blue eyes glittered with amusement. “That wasn't the help that I needed.” 

Kyle startled. “What? What other help do you need?” 

The blonde found a smooth space to set his head down on, a shelf just to his right, before the body began to move in taking off the orange parka. Kyle felt a creeping dread as his eyes flickered back and forth, unsure exactly where he should be looking. 

“I need help putting it on.” 

“What?” Kyle turned his wide eyes to the head. “How?” 

“I need you to hold my head while I zip it up.” 

His first response was to violently decline. Hold his _head_? That had to be a joke. But he could see his co-workers across the other side of the room watching him, and he could imagine what they were saying. Whispering and questioning how he could be so calm around the fae. He knew, because he’d heard them before. 

He always tried his best to support their fae customers, even if just to prove that there was nothing to worry about. They were just the same as anyone else. 

There was nothing to fear. They could treat them like normal. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and put on his best customer service smile. “Of course. I’ll...I might need some direction.” 

The head laughed. “Yeah, that’s fair. Thanks, dude. Not everyone’s willing to put their hands on my disembodied head.” 

The frankness strangely put him at ease. “I can’t say I’ve ever been asked before, so let’s see how this goes and then we’ll find out if I’ll ever agree again.” 

Maybe not the most tactful, but the smile that spread across the Dullahan’s face was worth the risk. 

He handed the jacket to the hands at the fae’s prompt, stepping back and watching as it was unzipped and the hanger was passed back to him for him to put somewhere. Without a face to focus on, his eyes followed the hands that pulled the black fabric over his shoulders, fumbling with the zip as he got used to it and brought it up. He bit back a laugh as he watched him do a small twirl, hands flared out as he did so. 

“Damn, it looks good on me,” the head next to him said. “What’d you think?” 

“It’s nice,” he agreed. “Suits your – uh – suits you.” 

A smile chuckle brought his attention to the attractive face. “Time for the grand finish. Let’s get me on that body and see if it works.” 

“Right,” Kyle moved, hands out and hesitating. “How’s...best to do this?” 

“Just hold me like you’re ready to kiss me.” 

He flushed at the description and the image it conjured in his mind. “That’s-?!” 

“Too much?” the blue eyes crinkled with the smile. “Just under my ears. Facing you.” 

He did as he was instructed. He lifted the head off the shelf he’d been set on, chewing on the inside of his lip as he tried to ignore the prickle of stubble at the edge of his face that tickled Kyle’s palms, or the softness of the strands of hair that were slipping between his fingers. Instead he focused on standing in front of the body that was waiting for its owner. 

He raised the head, pleased that there wasn’t more than an inch in height difference, and paused again. 

“Go on,” the fae encouraged. “Right in the centre.” 

His hands were holding the neck hole open, guiding Kyle to the right spot. He moved carefully, looking under to the smoky blackness to make sure he aligned them correctly. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right. 

“Hold it there.” 

He didn’t let go of the head, and tried to focus only on the eyes looking at him as hands moved to raise the hood. Standing this close he could see a splattering of faint freckles on the blonde’s face, a couple on his cheeks and forehead. Nothing compared to the mess that was Kyle’s own face. 

He noted the way the blue eyes seemed to dance with mischief, and the lopsided smile that made him feel welcome. It was a nice face. 

A face he could imagine kissing. 

He snapped his gaze away to focus on the hands that were moving and tried to ignore his rising embarrassment. 

“Alright,” the blonde spoke. “Now if you just...let go slowly...” 

Kyle nodded. As he did so, the other’s hands brushed against his, taking his place in holding the head up. It was all very high-contact. 

He watched as the hands deftly secured the high collar and tugged the strings of the hood, pulling it tightly closed. Enough that you could barely see the blonde locks poking through the side. It was... 

Kind of funny. 

“How is it?” 

“It’s...nice?” he tried not to sound insincere. He was honestly a little disappointed it hid so much of the attractive face. “It looks comfortable.” 

“It is, yeah. I feel like I’m not gonna fall loose and roll about on the floor.” 

Kyle let out a bark of laughter. “That’s probably a good sign?” 

“I’ll take this one.” 

“Brilliant. You’ll...do you want help taking it off?” 

“Nah, I’m fine,” the fae assured. “I’ll meet you at the till?” 

“No problem. Sir.” 

He tacked the word on to try keep it professional, though it felt far too fake. 

He headed over, seeing one of his co-workers making space for him with wide eyes. He tried not to allow his annoyance at their actions to show. 

But then there were the dazzling blue eyes as the head was placed on the counter the same time he presented the new jacket onto the counter. 

“So,” blue eyes glanced down to his nametag as he rang through the purchase. “Kyle, is it?” 

“Yes,” Kyle tried not to let his smile show as he rang through the jacket. “Kyle.” 

“Kyle, it’s a nice name. Suits you quite well.” 

“Thanks, my mom picked it.” 

“She’s got good taste.” 

He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that tipped him off. If it was the way the blue eyes sparkled with the coy smile on his face, or the tilting tone to his voice. Maybe it was the way the fae’s attention had been trained on him ever since he offered help. 

Whatever it was, he had to address it. He couldn’t ever just let things lie. 

“Are you...flirting with me?” Kyle asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Is...should I stop?” 

“It’s not,” he cleared his throat and turned back to the till. “I’m not used to it, is all. Especially not at work.” 

The blonde was silent for a few contemplative moments, letting Kyle process the transaction in peaceful nervousness. He felt the eyes of his co-workers on him. Was hyper aware of his position as an employee of the store. 

He looked up with a strained smile and the receipt. “Here. I...hope you like your coat, sir.” 

The blonde picked up his head and gave a lazy smile, settling Kyle’s nerves at ease. “Thanks, Kyle. You’ve been super helpful.” 

“I hope so,” he admitted, hoping that he got across how true it was. 

The man gave a wink and a wave before picking up his bag and turning round. 

He watched the fae wander out the store with his bag in one hand and head in the other. The sound of the store music playing over the tinny speakers in the shop sounded round the room and he leant onto the counter. The strange, indie song that sounded like every other song that played during the day was all he was left with when the door closed. 

\--

Stan got to pick the bar this week. A quaint looking place where they could chill and chat and socialise with others. No doubt there was a sweet regular who had got his attention, ever the smitten boy of his youth. Kyle would be there for the ride, watching from the rafters and rolling his eyes at all the right moments. 

It was a bar in the fae district, which meant it would be bustling with magic. Creatures from all walks gathered there, an atmosphere unlike the modern living of the humans. Lower in numbers, fae congregated around natural parts of the city, bringing the earth into the buildings with them. 

Stan was no different. 

“Smell that?” the well-built man asked, taking in a deep breath. “Can’t beat the smell of a forest.” 

“We’re downtown, not in the wilderness.” 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s artificial, but it’s still good,” Stan insisted. “Better than dumpster.” 

Kyle snorted. “I’ll second that. Do you want me to get the first round?” 

“Sure,” Stan agreed with a smile, patting him on the back. “I’m gonna go see if Nichole is around.” 

Kyle bit back the teasing comments, deciding he’d leave them till after the night out. 

He approached the bar, glancing over to see where Stan was going to make sure he knew where to go once he had the drinks. It confirmed that Nichole was there, and smiled wide with brilliant golden eyes as Stan approached her for a friendly hug. 

He turned back to the bar and startled as he met familiar, blue eyes glittering at him with a lopsided smile gracing the fae’s face. 

“It’s you.” 

“It’s me,” the fae replied. “What can I get you?” 

Kyle, ever full of tact, zoned in on the rope contraption that was hanging from the ceiling, resting the head of the Dullahan on it, with his body behind, hands on the counter with the classic stance of a bartender. “Uh...” 

“It’s pretty cool, right?” 

“Shit - sorry, I didn’t mean to-?” 

The fae laughed. “It’s not a big deal, dude.” 

“Can I have a rum and coke, and a cider?” 

The head shifted as if to nod, while the body turned to the back counter to start preparing a drink. 

“So,” he started. “What’s a human like you doing in a joint like this?” 

Kyle scoffed. “That’s what you’re using for small talk?” 

“Hey, whatever it takes to get you to start talking.” 

“It’s...my best friend has fae blood. So we alternate, fae and human bars.” 

“That explains why you’re so chill with us, compared to some others.” 

“I’m not...the best.” 

“You’re good enough for me.” 

Kyle cleared his throat through the embarrassment. “I...?” 

“Sorry,” the smile dimmed. “I’m doing it when you’re trapped in the conversation again.” 

“I...I don’t mind,” Kyle admitted. “It’s not a bad thing. At work it was – it's not here. Here is fine.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded with a smile lingering on his lips. He accepted the drinks that were handed across the bar to him from the body. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, dude.” 

His brain swirled as he tried to think of something to keep the conversation going. He would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the attention; the way the blue eyes settled on him and even the body that faced him. It made him feel like he was the only one in the room that mattered. 

He opened his mouth to speak, just as a howl echoed around the room. 

The bartender clicked his tongue in his mouth, a smirk on his face. “Sounds like a troublemaker.” 

“He is,” Kyle confirmed. “He’s - that’s my friend. With the fae blood.” 

A low whistle. “A wolf, huh?” 

“Yeah, and I’m the closest thing he has to impulse control.” 

“Are you good impulse control?” 

Kyle gave a hesitant noise. 

“Ha! The look on your face says it’s the other way round.” 

“We alternate,” Kyle confirmed. “I should get his drink to him.” 

“Try not to wreck the joint, yeah?” 

He smirked as he took a step back. “I make no promises.” 

He approached Stan and Nichole and the friends she was with to pass Stan his drink. Nichole greeted him in a similar manner to how she had with Stan, insisting that she introduced him to the friends she was with so that they could all sit together. 

He pin pointed the source of Stan’s howl to see that the boy was sat with who Nichole introduced as Esther, who she thought would get on with Kyle, and who seemed absolutely fascinated by Stan’s wolfish tendencies. 

“It’s her first time in a fae bar,” Nichole admitted. “I figured this one would be a good start.” 

“We can look after her.” 

"Thanks, Kyle. I appreciate it.” 

His night moved quickly. The bar picked up in spirits the later it got, and he found Esther pressed to his side at one point as she watched with wide eyes at the dancing and excessive drinking, rolling his eyes as Nichole and Stan ended up in competition, explaining their love of alcohol. 

“Don’t be too surprised. They can pack it down.” 

The women moved on eventually, Esther giving him a big thank you for helping her settle in while Nichole and Stan said their goodbyes. The pair were quick to move into the crowd with the others and Kyle did his best to keep up, yet... 

All through the night he was somewhat distracted. Distracted by a special fae that stood behind the counter, head full of banter and listening ears as his body moved around deftly preparing drinks. Watched the decorative rope contraption get pulled and moved round the bar by his body to serve people as needed. 

Watched him work hard, laugh, console, and occasionally meet Kyle’s gaze. 

Kyle, who always looked away once he was caught. 

It took all night for him to build up the courage to go over. All night to the point where Stan had decided that Kyle needed to head home, looking a little wobbly on his feet as he did his best to keep up with his fae-blooded friend. 

They headed towards the door, passing the bar, and Kyle felt his world slow down. He saw the blonde head in its cradle, the fae chatting away with some of the customers, as his body made quick work of the drinks, as he had been doing all night. 

“Wait,” he grasped Stan’s arm. “Do you have anything I can write on?” 

“What? Why?” 

“Just - I’ve got a pen, but I don’t have any paper.” 

Stan shuffled round as he searched his pockets before pulling out an old receipt. Kyle grasped it and forced his friend to turn round so he could use the broad back as a table, scribbling down a phone number. His phone number, signing it with his name. 

“Wait here.” 

“Are you-?!” 

He disappeared before the teasing could start and put him off doing it. 

He reached the bar, pushing through a couple of bodies to get to the headless body that was pulling drinks, apron and crisp white shirt looking a little less polished than it had at the beginning of the night. He reached across, raising the paper towards the apron. 

The fae shifted as if to recognise him, raising a hand before he could reach the pocket. His breath was caught in his throat as the hand took his own, stopping him in his tracks. He watched calloused fingers move from his wrist down towards his fingertips before clasping the receipt he was holding. There was no rush to part. 

Even without words and a face, the fae managed to make his actions flirty. 

But then someone huffed out about their drink taking too long, and the blonde’s hand pulled back, tucking the paper in his back pocket instead of the front of the apron, turning to finish pulling the drink. He glanced over towards where the head was, to see the fae still chattering away with the people around him. 

He got out without embarrassing himself too much, though Stan made sure that he asked more times than he needed to about the exchange that had taken place. 

It was the next morning when the text came. He woke up, groggy and feeling a little worse for wear, and reached for his phone. He checked the time and saw the notification that had him sitting up straight with a racing heart. 

_Hey, it’s Kenny (the guy who’s head you fondled all lovingly). Hope you won’t be too hungover to text back in the morning ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I'm pretty sure I found on daily-au.tumblr.com absolutely ages ago, and then I kept thinking of Dullahan Kenny keeping his head up with his dumb parka, and now I got a chance to write it!! I feel like I went a little off-track with the theme and prompt, but I still had fun!!
> 
> [Pretty awesome art](https://twitter.com/julkvalcante/status/1295174908469706753) that Julha made of Dullahan Kenny!!


End file.
